


Eavesdropping gets Knowlege

by CosmicMarmalade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicMarmalade/pseuds/CosmicMarmalade
Summary: Fred and George learn a thing or two from eavesdropping on Harry's godfather and their former professor.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 30





	Eavesdropping gets Knowlege

A low murmur of voices were muffled slightly by a thick wooden door, through the door was an old and slightly dirty kitchen. 

“...so that’s how I put Snivellus in pink robes and Minnie’s undies”  
“Really Sirius? I can’t believe you did that!” Remus sighed shaking his head  
“Sorry Moony, I didn’t realize you were in love with snivellus!” Sirius smirked  
Remus rolled his eyes at his friends childish antics “Whatever Padfoot”,  
he sighed, he looked up from his coffee into a pair of mischievous blue eyes

All the sudden there was a loud crash coming from the other side of the door and a pair of red heads stumbled into the room. Remus and Sirius stood up at the loud crash only to sit down again when they recognized the Weasley twins.

“Did you just-”  
“Say Moony-”  
“And Padfoot?” The twins smirked while finishing each other’s sentences.

“Uhmm… yeah?” Remus shrugged  
“Do you know them?” Fred… no, George asked in an awed voice  
“They’re our idols-”  
“And they were part of the greatest-”  
“Pranking group-”  
“In history!” They chorused  
“How do you know about the marauders?” Sirius asked in a suspicious tone

The twins stared at the two men as if they were gods before turning to each other and talking so fast that all the two Marauders could do was just stare in confusion  
“Should we tell them about the map?” Fred asked so quickly only his twin would understand  
“If they know or knew the Marauders then they’d probably know about the map”, George pondered  
“Did Harry give us the map for our end of the year prank yet?” Fred asked looking through his bag, a few seconds later he found the yellowing parchment and turned back to Sirius and Lupin

While all this was happening Sirius was in deep thought, 

“Harry mentioned something to me about prankster twins… Gred and Forge, I think. I wonder if these two are them”  
Remus was in deep thought too, “I bet these two gave Harry the map since the last that I heard of it before Harry went to Hogwarts was that Filch found it in one of the tunnels and confiscated it”,

The sight of a familiar, worn parchment snapped them out of their reverie.

“We nicked this from Filch’s office in our first year” Fred smirked handing over the parchment but not before muttering the incantation that revealed the map that the Marauders used to prank Slytherins and teachers  
“How did you get this?!” Remus and Padfoot chorused together as they snatched the parchment out of Fred’s hand  
“Oh, we saw a drawer marked ‘Confiscated and Highly Dangerous’ -”  
“In Filch’s office, so we set off a dungbomb-”  
“And just sorta-”  
“Took it…”, George trailed off  
“So if you know about the Marauders-”  
“Please-”  
“Tell-”  
“Us-”

Sirius smiled and shook his head, “Nice, but let me introduce you to Mr. Moony” he said gesturing towards Remus  
“And me Mr. Padfoot”, Remus smiled and returned the gesture

“WHAT!” the twins bellowed so loud that Padfoot and Moony had to cover their ears.

After taking a couple breaths George calmly continued, “So is that why you never fell for our pranks Professor Lupin?”  
Sirius snorted  
“Whose Prongs-” Fred asked while staring at Sirius strangely  
“And Wormtail?” 

“Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew, the bastard who betrayed Harry’s parents to Voldemort”, Remus murmured with a dark look. The twins flinched at the name but exchanged dark looks as well  
“And Prong is James Potter, Harry’s-”  
“Harry’s father!” George shrieked cutting Remus off  
“The bastard didn’t tell us!” Fred cried  
“Don’t call my godson that!” Sirius said angrily, he calmed down after the twins took a step back out of fear 

“What is the best prank you ever pulled?” the twins asked excitedly  
“Well, There’s was this one time…”  
“Oh god, not again!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad. This is my firsted posted fix. It's from many years ago. No beta was involved so I apologize for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
